


恰同学少年

by phospho2019



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 和亲友口嗨AU的集合，已授权。
Relationships: Megatron/Ratchet, Ratchet/Soundwave
Kudos: 6





	恰同学少年

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greed2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/gifts).

【关于救护车】

医学生救护车是（用普通人的道德规范来看）性格有点渣的学神。校园传说救护车，每逢期末都拉着室友浪荡、和室友一起裸考、然后全方位多层次宽领域霸占第一名。真学神从不复习，阿救表示考试这东西这是有技巧的，并且对于别人摸不着考试门路感到奇怪。学神没法体会学渣的苦恼和脑回路，不适合为学渣补习。学神上课笔记记得一团乱，几个看似无关的凌乱涂鸦其实是省略了几十EB运算过程的缩写，一般人根本看不懂，除非用警车级的大脑把它们逆向推演、把思路分解成几百块。学渣的思路是赶着小牛车在马路上一步步地轧，学神的思维是开着曲率引擎在星际间量子跃迁。

【关于奥利安】

法学生奥利安是可以体会学渣疾苦的好学生，各科均衡有耐心，天天泡图书馆在知识的海洋流连忘返废寝忘食，四年读空了铁堡档案馆。(后来钛师傅大喜过望把魔力神球的接入权限给了他）不过奥利安也不是两耳（接收器）不闻窗外事的书呆子，相反还关心社会热点、没事就跑贫民窟搞社会调研写社会纪实，说要和自己的人民同甘共苦。一年下来顺便出书：《我在底层的生活——法学生在贫民窟的“卧底”纪实》、《城中城——社会学双学位大学生的街头发现》。奥利安发誓毕业后要为自己的人民谋取权益，是诸项空壳权益改善草案的背后起草者。

【关于威震天】

普通医学生威震天是...

很努力地想实现神医梦、但学习不得法的学渣。

考前就很惨，被同专业的室友救护车拉着到处浪。救护车还一本正经地跟寝室长奥利安解释他俩夜不归宿是去亲自探索科学的奥妙、顺便给自己的论文找灵感——去红灯区探索机体结构的灵感，他省略了后半句。然而救护车真的认为自己拉着威震天三批的行为是在帮威震天复习，毕竟救护车自己真的能在对接的时候复习人体结构、还能以不同炮友的身体结构和意识空间为模板构建不同的知识框架，并且他完全不懂为什么炮友在自己赞美对方机体的时候逐渐就痿了，也不懂威震天为什么不能从自己身下的炮友身上类比出全书的框架。

普通医学生威震天临近期末忽然体会到友谊翻船的感觉。于是听从奥利安的建议、不跟救护车一起复习，改和奥利安警车一起泡图书馆刷夜。

救护车死性不改，秉着帮人帮到底送佛送到西的精神天天内线呼叫威震天出来复习。

救护车的表情相当诚恳：“奥利安和警车的方法太低效了，作为一个医学生你应该明白实践出真知。”

警车颤抖着摸索着被奥利安按住的桌子边缘：“滚。”

威震天内心os:...我信你个鬼你个神经病疯得很。

救护车继续诚恳着：“那你说，警车，我们为什么来上大学！当然是为了和朋友一起学习！”

警车气得级长勋章差点抖下来：“是的，可是你这样做的结果只是让一个无辜的学生置于挂科的危险之中，同时给了自己一个装逼的借口！”

救护车看警车的表情像看着误入歧途的羔羊：“事实上，威震天按你们的学习方法已经挂了一科了。”

威震天脑膜块一拧差点外放全息框架。

救护车像个邪教传教士一样循循善诱：“警车，就一次，忘掉那些低效的复习方法吧。我知道自己的复习方法跟你们不一样，但以后不管再遇到这种情况多少次，我还是会坚持一样的选择！”

奥利安扭头拍拍威震天的桶：“老威，他对你是真爱。他对别人都不这么上心的。”

警车扭头：“威震天还没打死他也是真爱。”

警车最终威胁救护车再来骚扰威震天就关他禁闭。

救护车（诚恳）：“警车你知道其实目前赛星已知的任何监狱都管不住我对吧。警车？警车？”

不是威震天不努力，而是医学对他而言真的太难。走投无路的威震天决定把复习选修课的时间全部匀给自己效忠的医学。

然而警车拒绝给威震天抄高数作业。“你这样学不到东西的。”

“高数及格就行了吧，我要用烧芯片的时间复习生理结构学。”

“我要维护高数的尊严。你去找奥利安。”

然而奥利安上学期就修完了高数。威震天因为沉迷学习，自己的社交范围相当窄，只能求助救护车。救护车看着威震天沉迷复习日渐消瘦的机体双眼放光。

威震天看着救护车眼中熟悉的光，产生了一种似曾相识的痿感。

于是威震天为了抄作业和室友干起了py交易，甘愿被救护车当成模型样本研究记录。老威全程动作得像个肉/偿以求缓刑的死刑犯，绝望地在救护车的磁场中掀起惊涛骇浪；救护车则像在暴雨中趁机捕猎的海燕一样欢快地鸣叫，熟练地在足以碾碎普通人CPU的磁场交界处冲浪。

一浪高过一浪。

终于逮到机会帮助室友的救护车事后一脸真诚地递过来一份命名为“复习资料”的威震天机体论文，还用自己的理智向威震天担保说，威震天上考场只需带上自己的身体、连脑子都不用带，因为他已经帮威震天整理了老威机体包含的全书重点。他还问威震天，与其把这么多时间花在无意义的机械重复中，为什么不腾出来时间探索一下自己的身体呢？

“别在宿舍搞了行吗我要告诉辅导员了。”

救护车还没来得及表达自己对室友机体的赞美，就听到身后传来刚从宕机中上线的警车咬牙切齿的声音。

“哦警车你在啊。来玩吗？老威你还行吗？”

“滚。”

【关于警车】

让我们来聊一聊这位正义的好朋友警车。

有着传统正常三观的赛星主义接班人警车车，循规蹈矩按部就班；是正直正义的好邻居、爱好和平的好伙伴，正常得像塞博坦每天八点准时升起的太阳，CPU从没被任何怪力乱神的奇葩污染。

直到遇见救护车。

直到遇见救护车，这颗每天准时东升西落的小太阳感受到了三观稀碎级的冲击，自己十八万年来运行得中规中矩的宇宙依次经历了氦闪、降维打击和古神级的掉san攻击，然后眼睁睁看着自己的三观被轰碎成原子级别等待重组。新生报到第一天，威震天和警车开门就看见偌大的四人寝室中央有个人在裸聊，摆出的身体造型不断挑战赛星机体极限。看样子对面那位裸聊对象还有触手。

警车手里抱的帕拉克萨斯水晶特产和自己的三观一起碎了一地。

奥利安强行下线视觉模块，换上了教育宣传纪录片。从没外放的他开始外放。

威震天则诚实地硬了。

我们正直的好邻居警车哪见过这个架势，开学前三个月都在忙着三观维稳和申请调换寝室，以及说服救护车。

警车试图说服救护车，并且相当自信地认为凭自己那张能把野生动物说得回归社会的嘴完全能把魔法生物救护车拖回正轨。

救护车迷茫地表示不能理解塞星人的道德规范。

放他渣的尾气。警车掀了人生中的第一张桌。警车相当清楚凭救护车的CPU当然能理解，事实上救护车跟警车一样都是花点时间都能搞清社交模式甚至能精通的人，就跟警车三言两语就能直击人心弱点把别人说得五迷三道一样。

【事实上救护车是塞博坦第一个社交程序的开发者——专门为社交障碍者开发的社交程序，按照使用者社交障碍严重程度划分了不同等级、能在任何场合让社恐患者对答如流的社障福音（奥利安写的广告词。该程序后来大卖。然而懒得打理资金流的救护车把专利权卖给了同年级商学院的幻影，按照约定，将来社交程序每模拟一个社交场合，救护车就可以获得一沙尼克斯的专利费。而由于后来因为投入运行的程序规模过于惊人，幻影面临破产的窘境。已经忘了这档子事的救护车在幻影登门拜访后毫不犹豫撕毁了协议、把专利权让给了这位自主创业的校友，并对目瞪口呆的幻影解释这个发明只是自己研究的冰山一角）

（这个程序是室友威震天要求救护车开发的，威震天说自己不想因为一个奇葩室友被前来报复的同学暗杀。毕竟此时的威震天还不是那个镇守赛博坦北疆的混世军阀，他只是一只为医学成绩苦恼的石油小白兔。）】

不过是建个社交程序模拟一下对话的事，但救护车就是懒得在普通人（用他的话说，金鱼）身上浪费运算阵列。他自己开发的程序自己从来不用，因为救护车不想用金鱼的游戏规则占用他的CPU内存。

换房申请迟迟批不下来，警车只能天天泡图书馆、半夜去爵士兼职的酒吧吐苦水，吐槽自己寝室有个竟然能对自己毒舌属性免疫的奇葩。

（后来威威因为成绩太差被导师扔去当兵。好惨一男的，他算是整个医学院最努力最勤奋的医学生了。大学生军官，意外地得心应手如鱼得水，一路解锁被苦逼医科压抑的隐藏战争天赋一路升级。）

【在？看看触手】

宅男大触声波是非常厉害的黑客，论数据挖掘赛博坦无出其右。

闷骚。敏感，不是心理敏感而是磁界敏感。声波是绿火种，特异功能是超感知能力，可以用磁界视物和感知。但在人群中很容易被他人的情绪所同化，最终被叠加的情绪搞崩溃。因为对他人情绪太敏感，大部分时间都闭门不出。

按威震天的话来说，这是一个同理心很强、但因为自己精力有限只对特定的人散发好感、培养值得信任的社交模式的人。

一个善良的人为什么要被自己的同理心压垮呢，奥利安叹气。救护车不理解同理心，但他从奥利安的语气里听出声波好像需要帮助。

于是救护车给他设计了一个便携式屏蔽仪，做成面罩的模式扣在脸上。

波救的认识始于声波盗走了救护车的毕设（“竟然有人破解了我的密码！好兴奋！”），但没人知道他们是怎么发展到裸聊的。也没有人想知道，除了后来日常感觉自己被绿的威震天。

“救护车呢？”

“面基去了，和他那个触手朋友。”

奥利安开始跟踪自己的好朋友担心他被变态拐走。救护车和警车的脑膜块都在外星黑市上卖出了天价，这个浪仔根本不知道自己独自出去晃荡有多危险。结果跟踪半路被声波发现，救护车搂着声波在光天化日之下大呼小叫:“奥利安，好巧！三缺一！！我们四批吧！！！”

不愧是敢只身闯贫民窟的奥利安，心理素质异于常人，面对此情此景和众路人的凝视第一反应竟然是好奇剩下的一个人是谁。

他的好室友不知从哪摸出了声波的触手，隔着一条街冲奥利安挥舞大喊：“看！就是他！我名字都给他们起好了！”

声波：“什么时候？我怎么不知道？”

“这条是Lancet！Lancet快来见见奥利安我给你讲这孩子超厉害！”①

【关于暑假】

暑期实训项目阿救和老威组队。不是因为学渣威震天想抱学神的大腿，而是因为他看没人想和阿救组队，觉得没人要的阿救有点惨，动了恻隐之心。

...后来威震天很奇怪明明自己才是马上要挂科的那个，竟然还有闲心去同情“最不值得同情的家伙”（警车语）威震天多年后仍然佩服自己当年的自信和勇气。

没人想和救护车组队，救护车选题太刁钻其他人跟不上他的节奏，项目最终总会变成他的solo，然后导师总觉得所有功劳都是阿救的（实际也确实会变成这样）。这样会导致个人分数不好看。

...其实救护车没有故意排挤别的同学或者表现出明显的鄙视，他只是有时候太沉浸在项目里、就显得不太关心别人。说实话他从未针对任何人...他只是奇怪为什么这个世界只有自己不是金鱼。

并且学神也没感觉到自己受了冷遇...因为社交不在学神的在乎列表之内。哪怕是警车级的毒舌嘲讽他也完全免疫，同样的嘲讽换别人早就该接受自尊重建援助了。

总之，金鱼的规则他不在乎。他跟世人玩的是同一款模拟人生，却用自己发明的游戏规则给自己计分。学神的CPU用来处理的是自己世界的问题，没有空间给世人以及世人的莫名其妙的规则。

对救护车来说，这个人世间只是个试验场，他自己的游乐场。

那个暑假，在铁堡医学院闷热的小小寝室中，阿救半夜自high式码字，自告奋勇的威威很努力地试图跟上他的节奏、但总以在旁边递水买饭铺床为结束。

警车和爵士一起回帕拉克萨斯消暑了。【爵士是在啰嗦酒吧打工的情报贩子，出发前专门来拜访了这位被警车吐槽了两年的奇葩室友。结果两人一见如故。

爵士：我觉得他人不错啊没你说的那么邪乎

警车：皱眉emmmmmmmmm

救救在爵士的酒吧喝到半夜，两个人聊警车的各种都市传说，从掀桌狂魔聊到史诗级的毒舌。

救护车：我给你介绍一个有触手的胖友吧

警车：我遇到的都是什么玩意儿？】

刚从钛师傅那里获得魔力神球权限的奥利安正忙着“吸收赛博坦”。

威震天看着在码字中逐渐进入迷幻状态的救护车一边询问自己为什么要来学医，明明医学对自己而言折磨远大于成就。

是为了帮助别人吗？

他仔细想了想，帮助别人是一方面，但基础动力还是好奇吧。搞科研的，好奇心是第一生产力。

好奇自己能不能做到，好奇自己作为一个有能力上限的非神存在，能在探索之中和时间抢夺多少秘密。沉浸在这个挣扎着探索的过程中，总是让人愉快的。

威震天没有问救护车这个问题，他觉得救护车学医的初衷应该和自己一样。他就是有这种感觉，以及自信。

暑假的项目实习，阿救和老威搞的项目最后上了《离子刀》，论文署上了两个人的名字。

这大概是威震天医学生涯的巅峰，因为他不久之后就因为挂科太多被终于狠下心来的导师扔进部队当兵了。

【关于飞速进化的老威和随军实习的救救】

当了军人的老威军阶升得飞快，机生第一次体会当学霸的感觉。威震天惊讶地发现自己汹涌的天赋原来是选错了行当才没井喷。威震天刚进部队没三个月就展现了同龄人望尘莫及的军事才能，在军事演习中全胜碾压其他学校。带兵打仗特别天才，大局观凡人莫及。位置非常灵活，什么兵种都能带，各种战场都能指挥。既能冲锋陷阵也能运筹帷幄。同时因为爱护下属关心队友受到所有人的尊敬。

救护车临毕业来军队修实习分数——医学生硬性规定要临床实习半年，不然不给毕业。

救护车只拎了个医疗箱就颠颠跑去老威那里，没想到实习期刚好碰上星际冲突，某天一上线突然发现自己被空投到了北方战场做实习军医。

威震天担心得要死，生怕漫游者在恍惚之中被人打成筛子，于是把阿救调到了自己身边。虽然调到身边也不见的就安全，但老威就感觉比较放心。“至少在我的战场上他绝对不会受伤。”对自己的军队相当自信的老威如是说——但是别人的军队他就不敢保证了。正如在救护车眼里其他人都是金鱼一样，老威眼里其他将领都是饭桶。特别是空军那支联合作战分队。

救护车一上战场，老威就变成枪挂在他身边（军队高层不让随便出门，不符合规定老威不管。已经是老兵油子的威震天表示不符合自己节奏的低效规定统统无视）。

...然而当事人救护车并没有身为被保护单位的自觉，一边在雪地上捉晶体兔一边表示前室友开心就好。

事实上老威仗打得太好了搞得救救没己方伤员可治。天天除了拼装武器就是去战场捡残兵救治。

...不然实习报告要填不满了。救护车第一次感到压力。

校方跟他视频:这都打仗了别管分数了你能活着回来就不错了。旁听的老威:你们这帮老锈铁也太瞧不起我了吧。

有次去大战后的战场扫地结果一起被一些逃兵围住。救救当着老威的面施展人体描边枪法，老威看不下去，变回人形揍扁那群炉渣，然后决定给救救特训。

然后救护车就走上了用黑科技刷新威震天三观的道路。

【关于军事教学】

威震天发现救护车何止是个战五渣。

救护车刚开始碰什么枪什么枪走火卡壳，被士兵称作恶魔之手。新来的通信兵不认识救救，还想着和军医搞好关系，结果和他聊了一会，开战的时候发现自己的发报机没了信号。

非常玄学！手雷摸了哑火，步枪摸了炸膛，人形自走emp名不虚传，军营里开始流传“我方军医通过汲取别人幸运值给护盾充能”的军队传说。士兵上战场前都离救护车远远的，就怕自己的武器出问题，还嚷嚷着要把他投射到敌方阵营。

...反正有威震天指挥他们根本不需要军医。

等敌方白旗一插，救护车把炸膛的枪一扔跑去追兔子：我被诅咒了，不适合这个，告辞。

威震天逆风怒吼：你个无神论者给我回来!我教你！！我就不信还有我不会带的兵！！！

然而混世军阀威震天第一次体验到了学神教学渣的感觉。他渣这货怎么这么难教！？为什么好好的枪你拿上竟然会卡弹走火？！我他渣从来没见过这么笨的兵（救救嘀咕：我不是你的兵……）！！

但是威震天可是连续三年倒数第一也没放弃学医的坚毅存在，并且他猛然惊醒阿救当年给自己复习外科学大概也是同样的感觉。救护车抱怨了吗救护车没有，救护车当年孜孜不倦乐在其中。

...虽然他给自己复习的方式确实让人乐在其中

滴水之恩理应涌泉相报。老威继续不厌其烦地亲手调教。

后来救救军队常用武器都用的很顺手了！身为一个没有任何基础的新兵蛋子能在三个月内练成这样简直成就喜人！

但是救护车没有任何成就感，甚至有一丝迷茫。

“身为星际联合演习的冠军，为什么要让手下用这种低效的方式瞄准？”

救护车诚恳地提问。威震天耐心地解答。

救护车认真地聆听并努力试图理解但最终放弃了挣扎：不如让我们用科技解决一切你看我可以给每人配备一个全自动瞄准镜....

老威：闭嘴给我继续打打不中靶心今晚不许捉兔子。

救护车开始碎碎念：这大概就是警车诟病的形式主义吧。嗯是的呢。

混世军阀威震天因为自己的舍友过早地体会了监护人的沧桑。

其实救救也能学好只是他不愿意：“好麻烦，能动脑子解决的为什么要砸时间”“我不要。努力什么的听上去好占内存”

救救总是一本正经地听完老威的指导结果用自己歪门邪道的方法完成任务。老威总是把出门捡碎零件改造武器的救护车连同一串所有人都叫不上名但就是能被救护车派上用场的邪门玩意儿扛回来：“战场上不要迷信科技！”“只有你自己的本领不会背叛你！”“这不是打游戏，你的命只有一条！”（救：真的吗你确定吗你真的这么肯定吗指挥官大人）

越复杂的科技产品老威越信不过。万一失灵或者被黑客搞了真的特别坑。

...毕竟自己的兵就被面前这个人形自走emp坑过多少回了。

然而实力至上主义不断被黑科技流啪啪打脸拉低底线：枪法练不准没关系，我们可以靠公式计算瞄准！防卫导弹走偏没关系，我们可以现场硬推弹道！什么？你说风阻重力太复杂？给我三秒我给你建个模型！

格斗同理。威震天本来想教救护车自己专门为他开发的机甲术②，然而救护车就是喜欢靠机体结构硬推对方弱点，面对组合金刚就专狙对方关节处。屡试不爽。③

会运算了不起吗对不起战场上会运算真的可以为所欲为，尤其是当你拥有了以警车的脑膜块为蓝本开发的全息预判目镜，可以同时监测预判800个敌人的移动。

老威目瞪狗呆但无可奈何。“行吧反正结果达到就行了”“行吧反正会用就行”

围观救护车训练的手下：“老威这不是您反复禁止的奇技淫巧吗？”

实践证明救护车是能用实力改变老威教学理论和实战经验的第一人。

然而返校的救救也没觉得自己有多厉害。他这两个月最开心的事是克隆了濒危物种晶体兔。

【关于...龙！！！】

救护车就这样浑然不觉地点了一身歪科技回学校继续跟着震荡波老师继续当普通大学生。

震荡波：想搞什么项目

救（举手）：我想搞大恐龙！

震荡波（无动于衷）：我的建议方向是黑暗赛博坦计划。你看看我的初步计划（拉出全息图）

救救：已阅，补星，效率太低。（用另一张全息图覆盖了震荡波的）这是我十岁时研发的二十个毁灭宇宙的计划您过目一下我觉得这更高效。

震荡波：...........你刚说想搞哪个品种的大恐龙？

救护车还打电话问千斤顶要不要一起造，千斤顶：不了谢谢我要辞职去炸领导办公室。

阿救：我帮你准备炸弹！等等为什么要炸领导办公室？因为打卡上班吗？打卡上班确实挺烦的我也打卡你冷静一下——

千斤顶：因为我们996

阿救（马斯坦式摔电话）：炸他渣的！哪个实验室效率这么低竟然需要996？！明明934就可以搞定

（领导办公室：委屈点儿几匹几）

炸完觉得真爽，千斤顶从此抛弃科研走上了炸佬的道路。

阿救:我给你介绍一个可以炸人的好去处!（给老威拨电话）“老威头最近缺爆破兵吗？”

于是救护车不仅自己点歪科技树还致力于带歪他人的科技树。老千跟着威威开发出了各种便携式坍缩雷和反物质炸弹，后来还被特种部队回收救援队招走了。

阿救:以后去找你放烟花!千斤顶：欢迎！记得带酒来！

阿救：酒要直接半衰期的炸弹才够劲！！！达瓦里式伏特加！④

恐龙造出来之后养学校里了，然后总有学生莫名其妙被咬伤。校园恐怖传说逐渐蔓延开来。钢锁：我钢锁不开心，我刚锁要咬人。救救：不准咬人！不然关小黑屋！钢索跺脚：我，钢索，咬人。阿救:乖（扔毛绒石油兔子）

钢索:汪!（飞扑）

称霸远古星球的猛兽活生生被他养成狗。

老威军队放假来看救救，发现自己三个月没回寝室自己舍友成了龙妈。龙马骑着龙列队欢迎威震天，一路对造龙的过程滔滔不绝。

老威：崽？一窝？谁的？

救救（神采飞扬）：我和震荡波的。我们各自提供了自己的原生金属材料培养出来的！

老威：？

救救：我能怎么办我也很绝望，校长说生物实验算半私人性质的项目，校方不给提供材料

老威：什么材料？？？

救救（失落）：...重点错啊你怎么反应跟大波的同事一样。你知道吗连大波的同事也不帮忙，我拿着烧杯走进办公室问“谁给我分点繁殖金属细胞”，他们只会回答“你说你要啥？？？？”

老威：（我是谁）

救救：对了我还要举报学校实验材料不齐全。这里竟然没有XXL的繁育舱。

老威：（我在哪）

救救：总之什么都要不到，我跟震荡波一商量说这不好搞啊，要不还是用自己的基因吧。

震荡波：这个提议符合逻辑。新鲜的原生金属材料可塑性极强。

老威：新...鲜?

救救:（愉悦地感叹）不愧是我的导师沟通就是不费劲。其实我不是很懂别的同事为什么“exo me”....（陷入沉思）然后我建模模拟之后决定亲手帮他

威：等等怎么帮？？？

救：我们来了一发

震荡波表示赞许：救护车的在场大大提速了细胞提取进程。

威震天的三观跟被要繁殖细胞的同事的光镜一样碎得稀里哗啦。

救：我们大概搞了三烧杯。一杯用了，还有两杯冷冻着，分装了十几试管。

救护车打开冰箱：看，还有这么多

老威：不想看谢谢！

救护车关上冰箱：以防万一，对吧？多搞点省得下次要用又借不到。

震荡波：你的前瞻性符合逻辑。

老威开始跟不上节奏了，仿佛冰箱里冻的那两杯是自己的脑回路。

救护车：老威你想拥有属于自己的大恐龙吗

老威：不想谢谢

救护车拿出了当年帮白兔威复习的精神：威震天帮帮我，我需要一个对照组

老威：我觉得你可以找奥利安

救（扭头就走）：有道理。震荡波你带他参观剩下的实验室

威：回来！我刚想起来奥利安忙着跑法院实习。

救护车拿着烧杯一脸正经：不好搞的话要不要我提供点视频，你喜欢哪种类型的。

威：不要

救：不要害羞，我什么类型的猎奇小簧片都有

震荡波补充：大部分是他自己录的

威:你这机听不懂机话啊!（锤墙）

救:诶你干嘛砸器械...算了你不想提供的话（走向冰箱），你的能量液样本我跟你上战场的时候也不是没搞过（转身从冰箱拿出一罐冻了三个月的威威汁）

老威：jhiwguwkjqwgodjamzncbw我说你当时怎么突然主动洗床单！！！

威震天承认自己这三个月来经历的所有精神武器都没这俩人劲大。他好怀念半年前在军队实习的好孩子救护车，他认为自己的舍友目前长势逐渐狂野都怪震荡波带坏了他。

威：（怒瞪）

震荡波：你的敌意不合逻辑。

然而救救和震荡波一起的时候只是放飞自我，向着非常理方向不断走远逐渐成为一只脱缰野救。

但救救和震荡波真的是纯洁的。两人都是纯粹的科研脑，恋爱电波根本不亮。两人共处一室只会讨论科研问题。

后来救救实验搞违规材料搞不到开始跟声波抱怨。

声波：我可以搞到。

救救（大喜）：怎么搞？

声波：暗网。

救救：多少钱？

声波：以后别跟我说“在？看看触手”就行

救护车第一次弄懂老威口头禅使用的语境。“…行吧。”

救护车反思了吗。救护车没有。救护车还变本加厉要和威威继续造小恐龙，他说威震天那只小恐龙异常聪慧可爱，他要管它叫威威龙。

威威特别心塞。救护车根本体会不到老威这种纠结的心情。

威威趁救护车撸威威龙的时候跟他抗议：你再这么下去我觉得我没法和你拆了。

救：哦那好吧。（抱着威威龙站了起来）

威：你干嘛去？

救护车：你今晚不和我拆我去找声波裸聊。

威：你给我回来！

救:（诚恳）作为一个正常毕业的医学生我强烈建议，当你面对我时产生心理障碍的话你再硬撑下去可能会导致...

威：闭嘴。我没有。

救:没关系你最近可以休息一下毕竟我把你用得太狠了，（拉出全息图头也不回地走了）让我康康我的炮友列表你的名字下面是哪113个人

威:等等回来炮友列表交出来!!!奥利安我他渣的融合炮呢！

混世军阀威震天感觉自己桶上发霉，绿得阴沉。

【关于迟钝】

事实上威威比救救先动情，这是可以理解的，毕竟单核生物救护车实在是太迟钝了。何止是迟钝，救护车对恋爱电波根本绝缘。

但是救救的情感表达有点诡异。

所有人都以为日救护车对老威好像很渣很不在乎。既不忠贞也不深情，那份炮友列表流传出去之后“113”还成了一个梗。

可是平常很渣，但是应该渣的时候反而忽然反着来了。事关性命的时候救护车却忽然出乎所有人意料的为老威做出了重大牺牲，而且毫不犹豫。

威震天在北部边防军队声望太高，而且看不惯垃圾上层总是搞事影响作战效率，于是他就兵变了。其实只是端掉他看不惯的司令部，取得边防军的管理权以便高效作战而已。老威觉得这群饭桶效率太低了还不如红蜘蛛，搞政治斗争影响赛博坦正常星际防卫，烦得要死。中央的人不要哔哔边区的事好不好。别忘了中央的太平靠的都是我们戍边的人好不好。赛博坦北边的星区怎么划我说了算好不好。拿到军权以后赛博坦北疆的疆域怎么画我说了算你们议会少哔哔，我们才是保卫赛博坦的边军。

但是老威带兵叛乱以后救护车立马被抓起来要他提供老威的行踪。威震天突然意识到救护车手里有自己的唯一识别码，他觉得救护车应该会为了保命交出去，毕竟宇宙还有那么多未知等着他探索。

结果没想到救护车把自己格式化了。

威震天看着全息投影里救护车空洞的光镜，第一次因为这个人非常难过。他突然意识到这个天才在乎人的方式平时场合根本体现不出来。天才脑回路表现的方式不太一样，看重的东西也不太一样，道德观也异于常人。

但是老威花了很久才恍然大悟，社会性人渣救护车爱不必任何人的少，不比任何人的差。然后想到日常的点点滴滴，会发现那都是爱。

到底谁才是迟钝的那个啊。

然而天才怎么会没有PlanB呢。老威收到了一封自动发送的匿名邮件。

密码是个只有他们俩才懂的梗（不是113），隐藏了藏有救护车备份记忆的折叠星球坐标。

原来救护车跟着老威上战场的时候就担心战争规模扩大，回学校就备份了自己的记忆。每塞秒更新一次。

“请说出代号密码激活意识传输协议。”

“...漫游者。”

脑中突然回荡起熟悉的声音，被骨传导放大之后分外嘹亮。

救：在？老威你哭了？

威：没有，我光镜坏了，它遇见傻瓜就自动清洗。

救：我录像了！还做了表情包！

老威：艹。

救救：【发送了老威流眼泪的gif表情】

老威：（双语脏话）

救救：是新鲜的表情包！我要发给声波一起剪混音鬼畜。

老威又开始怀疑救救的爱是不是自己的错觉。

老威：你现在没有身体怎么办。救护车：震荡波的秘密实验室有我的备用机体。

老威：你来我这边吧我有报应号了。救护车：不来，有个项目我还没做完。

老威：你选我选震荡波？！救护车：震荡波啊（秒答）。

老威：行吧

老威表示自己每天在爱和绿之间游走。救护车：你会习惯的。

后来老威干脆把震荡波招进了报应号。救救打包跟来、买一送一。

老威心情复杂：你不是不来吗？！救救：我新研究得和震荡波一起搞啊？而且他说你们霸天虎提供器材和资金。军队还没那么多道德警察。老威：行吧

老威:你的新机体就在隔壁，我代表一个叫声波的年轻人请求你穿上装甲我们好好聊聊

救：声波也在！！！

老威：不详的感觉

声波见到救救礼貌性握手。救救握住了声波的触手。

救救：你好你好。（继续摇晃触手）

声波：放（开那只触）手。

好消息是近距离摸到触手以后救护车就不再说那句看看触手了，因为现在随时能摸到。坏消息是现在这句话变成了：“在？看看bra”

激光鸟：艹（双语）

救救还随时想解剖激光鸟。本来就偏好动物研究方向，现在又看到嵌合机甲。

救救：可爱。想拆。（托腮盯）

激光鸟：（呆住.jpg)声波捂住了bra.

救护车用护士给幼崽打疫苗般的温柔摸出一管麻醉剂：不要怕，只是拆，我们不拆。

激光鸟一路狂飞吓出鸡叫。

开始以科学探究名义跟着声波跑。旁人看来一副要把声波吃光抹净的架势。

老威：不要骚扰我的情报官。来骚扰我啊！！！

救：按骚扰乐趣排名的话，你目前在我名单的第36个

老威：你要不要看我的火种

救救：我看过好多次了

老威：最近它和黑暗能量结合异变了

救救：给我看给我看！！

老威：愉悦.jpg

手下：大庭广众撩骚要脸吗

红蜘蛛：我觉得我们军队风气太败坏了，我建议让我上位整顿一下军纪

阿救:你配吗。阿救以警车的人格为蓝本做了个全息嘲讽程序送给红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛气到芯梗一周上不了天。

【关于薛定谔的绿】

威震天也感觉威救不太real.救护车老到处乱跑约炮，老威感觉自己绿绿的，但是仔细想想又不是真绿。是那种若隐若现很不真切的绿，绿色遥看近却无：你不开救救的脑，就永远不知道自己是不是真绿。

威震天感觉自己情敌很多，但是又感觉好像除了自己没人能爱救护车，很纠结。

他挨个排除：绯闻对象声波（我不是我没有），绯闻对象震荡波（你的怀疑不合逻辑），绯闻对象奥利安（绯闻？和谁的？大学的时候我给你辅导科目时间更长他们都觉得我们有一腿），绯闻对象警车（你杀了我算了。你惊天雷雷文嗑多了吧嗑到我头上???什么邪教都嗑？也不搜搜警救警有粮没有你就嗑？？？）（一旁斗舞的爵士和录音机同时刷起网文：哇警救警真的有粮！！！谁产的！）（惊天雷开始更新：让我康康今天是哪两个赛星人谁没被排列组合，哇都写完了开始三批威救奥吧）（警车一边刷自己的tag一边三观持续性崩裂中）

威震天想来想去还是觉得还是震荡波嫌疑比较大。但是震荡波说话太电波了，沟通不能。于是去找声波吐苦水。解说员声波:你竟然管他俩的沟通方式叫爱你没救了。

知心解解声波为了让威震天明白救护车是真的爱他我决定大无畏地读他的心，结果出来后自闭了一周。震荡波报告：情报官san值太低，意识空间正在被杏仁体纠缠。san值上限永久性损伤不可逆。⑤

一周后声波恢复语言能力：是真爱。别问我。我不想回忆。这太草了。

威震天好奇情报官到底看到了什么并十分期待和救护车数据对接。

声波扭头：某种程度上喜欢救护车的威总也挺强的。全世界估计也只有你能喜欢这种奇葩。

路过的红蜘蛛:威救？老铁桶你怕不是真的锈了头。不如你们赶快结婚你去养孩子然后退位让贤给我。

威总：说的有道理。（感到安心）又有精神带军队了。

红蜘蛛：等等？？？

而此时骑着钢索在外星给奥利安挖虫子当礼物的救护车对此一无所知。

说起来喜欢救护车的威震天是真的强，因为能真正抵御这只救精神世界的只有老威。然而他一向只搞数据对接，从来不跟救护车火种融合。救护车一直想借火种融合顺便嗑二手黑暗能量来着，但老威一直果断拒绝。

救护车：爱我就和我火种融合呀。

老威（斩钉截铁）：不行就是不行，这事没得商量。

救护车每天都对老威回答说我爱你。但是老威安全感还是好低，哪怕经历了司令部的格式化事件。因为救护车是嘻嘻哈哈说我爱你的。

“你爱我吗？”

“爱的哦。”

“你爱我吗？”

“爱哒。”

“你爱我吗？”

“黑黑黑。”

老威趁救护车过载的时候反复问救护车你爱我吗。

救救没说话，只是借数据交换给威威看了他片段的记忆。

救护车的爱表现的太异于常人了，不仅根本看不出来，还跟像骗人似的。威震天一直感觉他对宇宙间别的东西的兴趣都比情人大，但是他会跟老威分享自己见过的各种好玩的好看的东西。老威有时候觉得比起情人他们更像朋友。

和平时期的日常生活过于平淡，没有载体能展现救护车独特的爱的语言，并且他的爱太不符合世俗标准。救护车的爱只有死亡和磨难中才会忽然发出强光，然后老威才会恍然大悟，救救的爱不必任何人的少，不比任何人的差。然后想到日常的点点滴滴，会发现那都是爱。

救护车用任何东西放在天平的一段，另一端放着老威，救救都会毫不犹豫选老威，哪怕另一端是全世界。

救护车曾经在北疆防御战中被电磁种族活捉，boss把他丢进梦境模拟器想用他套出威震天的情报。

千百万遍轮回，无穷无尽的平行宇宙，无数次的分支选择....都是同一种意识的不同表现：救护车关键时刻肯定会选择威震天。

大红按钮，按了世界就毁灭，但是威总会活下来进入新宇宙。救救：哦（按）

两杯毒酒，一杯有毒一杯没毒，救救和老威只有一个能活下来，救救立刻抓起两杯全部喝光。

老威看着救救喝光两杯，瞬间懵逼。boss也懵逼。

救救：干啥，你又没说每人必须喝一杯，嗝。

Boss:行吧

救救：我感觉不太好（死）。老威：艹，渣的遗言都不说一句我爱你吗

复刻意识之后的救救挠头回忆：对不住当时毒发太快了来不及

威震天二话不说把他拎上了床。

过载的时候救救坐在老威管子上起起伏伏，脑海中描绘一个天平。天平的这一端——阿救自己这一端是全部宇宙，阿救坐下去的时候天平朝老威那头落下去。

救救不会表达深情，就算表达了普通人也get不到。救救真要表达也只会用磁场、七肢桶的思维和意识空间叠加起来去描绘一种感受，老威解读起来就像而微生物试图通过一个断面理解三微生物。

救护车也试图照着惊天雷的威救文里的套路很努力地分析文学语言以便接老威的梗，但救护车的情商最多支持他看连载小说。太高端的艺术文学他看着就想睡觉，看老威的诗集也是睡前助眠。救护车不愿理解那种隐晦复杂又高深的意象和修辞，他哪怕“给元素周期表组cp也不愿意跟着老威学文学。”（奥利安语）

...事实上救护车原话说的是“我还不如去搞大恐龙。”以及“声波波，环路桥谢谢。”

老威：你给我回来！我满足不了你吗？

救救：你们根本不是一个输出功率吧，我为什么不都试试呢。声波波，谢谢，我回来给你带开胸毛衣。

声波：（脏话）我他渣就该把环路桥开在锈海上面

救护车床上关系太混邪了。不是很在乎床上的忠贞这件事。艹一下又不会怀孕。拆是拆，爱情是爱情。这个社会性人渣的社会关系在社会人看来保准能拍600集伦理剧。

我爱你和我想艹别人矛盾吗？不矛盾啊。

我爱你和我没时间陪你矛盾吗？不矛盾啊。

我爱你和我觉得项目更有趣矛盾吗？不矛盾啊。

我爱你和我背着你和别人生恐龙矛盾吗?不矛盾啊。

爱是一种很复杂的东西，救护车觉得如果要用社会标准丈量爱对他来说太难也太无趣，并且也没必要。社会道德标准在逻辑上说服不了救护车，让他遵守社会道德也不能给他带来任何成就感。那种存在所以合理的规矩救护车觉得既蠢又低效。

凭什么要用金鱼的标准给自己的爱标价？传统的道德观念一定是对的吗？存在一定合理吗？

他没有深入思考下去。下面是他不熟悉也不需要的领域了。

救护车觉得自己爱老威，但是如果老威非要用社会标准来衡量这种东西是不是爱，那他真的没办法。

还好老威不蠢，只是安全感有点低经常感觉自己被绿，后来也就被救救洗脑了，或者说，习惯了和救护车的相处模式，只是偶尔发两句吐槽。老威就算不理解也认可他爱的语言。

老威吐槽归吐槽，就是没法放下救护车。

他自己内心深处也是个怪胎，所以就是喜欢怪胎。

大概只有怪胎和怪胎的相互理解才会拼出独属他们世界的快乐吧。

并且老威自己本身也不喜欢规矩，不合理的东西都想打烂。救护车只是比他走得更远、更洒脱、更问心无愧，本质上两个人还是有许多共同点的。只不过老威没想那么远也没开窍。

他们都是用本身反抗质疑社会合理性和已有秩序的存在。救护车比较幸运，意识到自己天生就是反社会法则的完全体，很小的时候就认清了自己的本性、坚定了对于自己的认知以及对于世界的看法，然后决定了最能取悦自己并且对人无害的做事方式，并舍弃了那些于己无关、精力投入与产出快乐不成正比的累赘。救护车幼年就把人际关系阀调到了最低，节省的技能点全部快快乐乐地点了科技属性。

绝对中立救护车，不善不恶，不守序不混乱，甚至觉得火种源审判没什么意义。

其实也相当快乐。

对他而言，只有真理才是唯一值得专注的，只有可能性才是值得奉献永生的。

假以时日老威也会明白这一切，他只是需要时间摸索属于自己的道路。

威震天仔细思考过救护车对他而言意味着什么。救护车是自己注定追随的步伐，自己潜意识的镜子，自己殊途同归的梦。

救护车活得对他而言太有魅力了，威震天发现自己说不定是潜意识有点羡慕，才不自觉地追逐他的身影。

人总会被自己内心深处的渴望所吸引嘛。

【关于人外情结】

威威龙不是最过分的，铁甲龙才是。阿救在报应号上改装飞船，把铁甲龙复活了。

阿救：噔噔！超级大恐龙！！老威：把我的飞船恢复原状！！！阿救：铁甲龙好酷哒，他能口吐激光大炮！

老威：快点恢复原状！！！不然我们怎么回赛博坦！！！

救救拿出了探索声波的架势:我把你们的意识送回去你们在我的宠物龙的身体里等我一天。我搞完这只大可爱就回去。

震荡波闻声而来：铁甲龙的细节构成我看看？这个设计理念很先进，我觉得可以应用在其他地方。

老威：震荡波你也给我去还原飞船！

救护车：回塞伯坦用传送门啊，我就要铁甲龙。

老威：再这样我砍你们项目经费了。

救护车屈服，于是给铁甲龙加了变形模式，可以变成报应号。

后来这个技术反而救了老威一命。红总打算把老威扔下船的时候。救护车：在？要看大恐龙吗？报应号在线变形把船舱封闭起来了。大恐龙一路噔噔噔跑进星际传送门把老威带回了赛博坦。

小红：这特么太不公平了。（然后被关进了铁甲龙的繁育舱）

大恐龙一变型本来是没有内部空间的，救救提议给他多安装几个繁育舱。

威震天：你给我好好设计单人安全舱。你再玩大恐龙我的士兵都被你搞没了。

铁甲龙脾气不大好。实际上救护车的大恐龙脾气都不大好。主人惯的。除了救护车的话之外谁也不听。

铁甲龙：我铁甲龙心情不爽，要打人。（啪啪啪狂踩敌军士兵，喷激光炮）

救救：嘿嘿嘿激光炮超酷。

铁甲龙：被夸奖，心情好了！甩尾巴。（敌军城市彻底变平）

铁甲龙笨笨的，不擅长复杂地形，会被卡住，还会从高处跌下去。

铁甲龙：啊啊啊讨厌的城市。铁甲龙不喜欢赛博坦的地形。

超多沟，容易被卡住，所以平时都在赛博坦地外轨道上呆着。

铁甲龙：讨厌城市，会卡住我。嫌弃。铁甲龙喜欢太空，喜欢大平原！

所以每隔几个月救护车都会出门遛龙，顺便去外星考察。

救护车在北疆的冰川峡谷里唤醒了猛大帅。猛大帅：年轻人你能别一会盯着我左眼看一会盯着我右眼看吗？你搞得我有点头晕。

救护车：抱歉您太大了我找不到焦点

猛大帅：年轻人你唤醒我是有什么请求吗？

救护车：请问您的变形模式是龙吗，哦不是啊，对不起打扰了您接着睡（失落）

猛大帅：后生你？？

【关于校庆和后续】

星际冲突告一段落，威威和救救回学校参加校庆，于是又见到了小奥和警车。奥利安在修哲学博士。警车当公务员当得好辛苦，跟奥利安吐槽和平年代没有大案子可以搞，一个月摊不上一次谋杀案，只能每天调解纠纷。（爵士表示被他调解过的机都自闭了）

救护车回学校给舍友带了礼物。

警车：这啥？？救护车：外星黏菌！特别好玩！警车：拿走！！

救救:切。小诸葛还求我要呢

给小奥带了一个生态玻璃缸，里面花花草草好漂亮。救护车：你老看书，给你这个看看保护眼睛。

警车：卧槽为什么给小奥的就这么正常？吃柠檬。然后伸手摸花，被咬。警车：这啥？？小奥：他说是红石星拟态虫。警车：那个不是高危险违禁生物吗？？奥利安你上学时背过的法条都喂龙了吗?

（救救:喂龙!喂龙!!!）

小奥给每人送了一本书。奥利安亲笔签名。绝版。

警车给每人送了一张名片：被抓了打我电话，我给你捞出来，不是太严重的犯罪的话。

老威：（嗤笑）谁敢抓我。

救救：奥利安有没有告诉过你，塞伯坦的法条不够审我

老威给每人手里塞了一把氪钻：最近打下来的一个星球有个矿脉，拿去养鱼玩。

警车皱眉：这东西合法吗？

老威：放心，已经洗白了

警车（突然热情）：我们今晚交流一下经验！

救护车对警车：你不知道我送给你的黏菌比这堆亮晶晶更贵对吧

威震天惊讶于警车的脸可以瞬间从热情洋溢降温到冻结空气还没有冒出烟来。

救护车手里的东西都是宇宙稀有的东西，有价无市。专门存在那个备份记忆的秘密小星球里收藏着。懂行的人才会珍惜他的藏品。哦，奥利安当然不算。

救护车送给奥利安的拟态虫也是稀有变异种。收藏家幻影有次过来讨论一个慈善项目，看见拟态虫生活的环境差点疯掉：你怎么能把它放在这么简陋的桌子上！打着这么白烂的灯光！旁边还堆着吃剩的外卖！你这是暴殄天物！！！

然后趴近了一看：哇，这窑变般的色泽！如此罕见！我专门请感知器建了个模拟空间都没长出这种色泽！请问你怎么喂出来的！！

奥利安：喂剩饭啊。

幻影捂着火种：你把它卖给我行吗我要哭了。

奥利安：不卖。救护车送我的。

幻影：救救孩子你开个价。

奥利安:不，我还需要她。

幻影：她？她？？

奥利安：我刚用磁界感应跟她学会一门碳基外语，正在编第一本翻译词典。总之不卖。不缺钱。

幻影：别开玩笑了，看看你住的这地方……等等，你鱼缸里？？？

奥利安:好眼光！你看那鱼，多漂亮。我跟钛师傅一起去锈海钓的。

幻影：你他渣鱼缸里铺的是氪钻吗？？？等等？？？？

幻影手一抖砸碎了放大镜：...这还是成色完美的粉色氪钻！！！

幻影拨通电话：现在买凶杀人多少钱

客服：亲亲，你要下单的对象我们这里不接呢。

幻影：给我接你们最缺钱的杀手

死锁:唔这家伙我真不接。我被这家伙罩着——

客服（大声打断）：——亲亲，对方身份后台这边不方便透漏呢，总之欢迎下次再来呢亲亲。

小奥每天徜徉在数据的海洋。小奥不需要对象。看书钓鱼好快乐。喝茶养生好快乐。吾生也无涯学也无涯。

声波波每天养汪，喂鸟，带娃。

救护车：在？帮我养两个月恐龙？我要出差。

声波：我不是饲养员！

杂兵：我们的情报官挺沉默寡言的，我有点怕他。救护车：有吗？（曾经被声波内线骂了一个小时）杂兵：我经常不知道我们的情报官在想什么，感觉一举一动都在被监视。救护车：有吗？声波波？在？看看bra？凌空飞来激光鸟啄头。救救抱头：好吧他真的在监视。

声波：不许侮辱我的bra……不对不许侮辱激光鸟！

声波经常被救护车洗脑到口误。声波三观稀碎:明明我才是应该洗你的那个为什么反向被洗。

震荡波倒是免疫救护车的精神污染，因为他和救护车是同一物种。

小红：感觉自己是霸天虎里唯一的节操。闹翻天（嚼齿轮）：你这什么自我感觉良好的想法

威震天偶尔偷偷让声波读救护车的心。

声波不是很想读，他表示救护车的精神空间对人的精神伤害不亚于碳基直视克苏鲁，读过之后会被对方的三观强奸。

救护车听说多年来的炮友竟然不愿读自己的心感到非常失望，很想感受下被读心的感觉。

声波：嫌弃.jpg

于是救救天天暴露数据借口在声波面前晃悠，声波捂胸：激光鸟不要看。

救救扑上来:读我!读我!我要写论文!快，我都改装了自己的接口，和你的触手非常匹配，是同一个传输协议！

声波：我要报警了

警车:不在。忙着贴条。

被贴条的锁子：艹，我就超速了一点？

警车:这是你上次收费过高的惩罚。伸手：把多要的那一万八吐出来  
锁子：我要告你公职私用！警车：可以，如果你想被贩毒组调查的话

锁子：你想和黑道作对。警车：（正好无聊特别想搞事）我这是按流程办事。

条条想办大案子。每天贴条好烦的，社畜每天打卡上班好烦的。人家梦想是当警探。

于是天天半夜去爵士酒吧吐苦水，说现在当个底层警察好烦。还暗事出命案有升职机会。

爵士一边擦酒杯一边表示担忧：亲爱的你表现这么明显小心被黑道盯上。

【爵士表面打工其实是情报贩子兼接头人员，在啰嗦开的酒吧打探消息的同时还传递情报。】

警车：黑道要搞我？愉悦

警车一仰脖吨完一杯酒把酒杯往桌面一嗑:来啊!搞我!

爵士凑近悄声说：亲爱的你这样好像我们酒吧欲求不满的那些碧池。

【关于平行宇宙的噩梦】

大概是震荡波平行宇宙意识混淆炸弹出故障的产物。那两天威震天脑内反反复复在做关于一个宇宙的梦，梦见他的救护车被不必要的道德枷锁绞杀了千百遍。他梦见自己和奥利安从志同道合到分道扬镳最终形同陌路。他梦见警车被自己最坚定地贯彻着的理念所抛弃，那芯寒的感觉让人绝望。

他梦见自己在破败幽暗的地下竞技场久久矗立，梦见自己在铁堡废墟的阴影间行进，梦见在幽深的矿井行走时脚下传来陌生又莫名熟悉的触感。

阴影中有千万个声音在同时吟诵：

⑥我们彼此客套寒暄，

并说这是多年后难得的重逢。

我们的老虎啜饮牛奶。

我们的鹰隼行走于地面。

我们的鲨鱼溺毙水中。

我们的野狼在开着的笼前打呵欠。

我们的毒蛇已褪尽闪电，

我们的猴子已摆脱灵感，

我们的孔雀已宣布放弃羽毛。

蝙蝠——距今已久——已飞离我们发间。

在交谈中途我们哑然以对，

无可奈何地微笑。

我们的人

相互都不会交谈

威震天从梦中惊醒，好久才让换气扇恢复正常转速。月光从报应号的天窗洒在熟睡的救护车脸上，身边传来熟悉且令人安芯的嗡鸣。漫游者的睡相一如既往的糟糕。

那个宇宙是真实存在的吗？他想着，用指尖轻抚救护车恢复光洁的角雕。

他们如何熬过四百万年的时光？他们如何处理无尽岁月的冗余记忆？被拔去利爪和双翼的“正常人”如何在战争结束后逃离战争的阴影？战后的他们能否重拾自己被磨去的天赋和才华？

威震天睡不着，他强迫自己用回忆覆盖噩梦，于是记起睡前救护车拉着他玩自己设计的性爱游戏，巧妙的设计和精美的机体都让人赞叹，可惜“专门为你降低了难度”。他任由脑中的齿轮拉着自己漫无目的地拉着自己前进，甚至在漫游者胸甲的折射的光径里寻找解谜的思路。

END

**Author's Note:**

> PS:
> 
> 关于梗：
> 
> ①Lancet,柳叶刀
> 
> ④AHM有一期铁皮直接捡起半截炸弹当酒喝。非常有毛子风范。
> 
> ②机甲术！！！（来源于《铳梦》，是《阿丽塔战斗天使》的原著漫画。非常好看疯狂安利）：专门给小型改造人使用的格斗技术，靠智取胜，灵活多变。类似钢铁柔道。
> 
> ③感知器在AHM有一期一枪崩了巨灵神的连接点让对方直接解体。好帅。
> 
> ⑤杏仁体：一种怪物，san值过低就会看到巨大的杏仁体趴在塔上
> 
> ⑥阴影间吟诵的诗是辛伯斯卡的《不期而遇》。


End file.
